


Go On And Use Me

by xxenjoy



Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bondage, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Geralt tries to teach Jaskier to escape from bondage with unexpected results.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120265
Comments: 23
Kudos: 313





	Go On And Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Suagr and Spice Witcher Bingo](https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/) for the prompt _bondage_.  
> 

"I don't even see the point in all this," Jaskier sighs, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

But Geralt would probably notice. And launch into another rant about how he _needs to know these things, Jaskier_ and Jaskier has had quite enough of that for one day. He can still feel the ropes around his wrists, he doesn't need to be reminded. 

But that had been a misunderstanding that's isn't likely to be repeated. If Jaskier had known the plan was to just let the bandits carry him off for Geralt to follow? He never would have agreed to it. He was expecting Geralt to come after him and rescue him, but somewhere along the lines, things had gotten mixed up and Jaskier had wound up bound and captive - bait to lure the Witcher closer. And Geralt had just _left_ him, incorrectly assuming Jaskier could just escape from the binds himself. Who _does_ that? Who just knows how to escape having their hands bound behind their back. Certainly not Jaskier. (In his experience, if you're being tied up you don't _want_ to get free.)

Which is how they've ended up here. 

Geralt is on his knees with his hands clasped behind him, waiting less-than-patiently for Jaskier to tie him up. They'd tried the reverse, but Geralt had become quickly impatient with Jaskier's inability to understand instruction and had quickly hauled him to his feet and switched their places. What he hadn't considered is how hard it is for Jaskier to keep his cool with Geralt on his knees in front of him. And on top of that, he's supposed to _tie him up_. 

He takes deep, steadying breaths which he's sure Geralt is silently mocking him for. _It's just a rope, Jaskier, it's not going to hurt you_. But Geralt has no fucking clue. 

Jaskier takes a step forward, moving around to Geralt's back so he at least doesn't have to see his face. He crouches down, taking Geralt's hand and winding the rope around his wrist. The one thing he's grateful for is that Geralt won't recognize the specific knots and techniques he's using (from behind his back). These methods are not used to prisoners and the last thing Jaskier needs right now is to know that he gets a thrill out of tying people up. Geralt is fairly open-minded about these things, but Jaskier suspects he'd be less so about bringing him into them. Nevermind that it was technically his idea.

Jaskier gets Geralt's wrists bound quickly and easily and instinctively moves to wind the rope around his arms, but Geralt makes a questioning sound and he catches himself. He moves, wrapping the rope around Geralt's chest instead and binding his arms to his torso. He has to focus harder than he should not to tie the knots too decoratively and once he's done, he stands back. 

"You wouldn't leave a prisoner with his legs free," Geralt scoffs but there's an undercurrent of _something_ in his voice, thin and wavering. Jaskier doesn't mention it, but it tugs at something in him that he's already trying very hard to repress. 

Geralt is right though; if he needs to break free from bondage, his legs will be bound and, by Geralt's logic, this lesson is worthless without binding Geralt's legs. Jaskier keeps his eyes averted as he comes around to the front of him. Geralt is still in his clothes, but seeing him bound like this would certainly prove too much, so Jaskier kneels down before him quietly. 

Geralt allows him to move him easily, shifting his weight so Jaskier can slip the rope under his shins. It's exhilarating to be allowed this much control over him and Jaskier can feel his own breath catch despite his best efforts. He knows he's toeing a dangerous line already, but he risks tying an extra knot higher up his thigh. The rope digs into his trousers and Jaskier swallows back a groan imagining what it would look like against his bare skin. 

He works more quickly on the other leg, quickly losing his already slipping control and eager to have this over with. As soon as he's finished, Jaskier stands and takes a step back to appraise his work. It proves to be a mistake because now he can see Geralt's face, the faint flush creeping across his cheeks and it's too much to bear. 

"So," he says, quickly and too enthusiastically, "what next?"

"Now," Geralt says, shifting minutely, "I show you how to get out of it." 

Geralt shifts and frowns then tries it again. Jaskier watches from a safe distance, but Geralt just shifts awkwardly and frowns harder. His thighs spread just slightly and Jaskier's breath catches as Geralt squirms. It draws attention to his groin and Jaskier lifts his eyes to Geralt's face to keep from staring. But Geralt's expression is tense, frustrated, and Jaskier doesn't know what to do. 

"How did you tie these?" Geralt pants, tipping his chin up to look at him. Jaskier shrugs. "Who taught you to tie knots like this?" Jaskier doesn't answer because he's not about to tell Geralt he learned knot tying from a sex worker he spent a week with when he was twenty. 

He just shrugs again, and Geralt continues to squirm. It becomes increasingly obvious that Geralt is struggling with the bonds and Jaskier can't keep his heart from racing. It's reminiscent of the many people he's been with who enjoy riling him up, who actively squirm and misbehave and Jaskier can't help the way his body reacts to that. 

Heat rolls up his back at the thought of Geralt squirming _for_ him and he has to grit his teeth against it. As much as he would love having Geralt bound and submissive for him, this is very much not that. So he swallows hard and steps forward to stand between Geralt's knees. He reaches out carefully, fully intending to rest his hand on Geralt's shoulder to relax him, but Geralt shifts at the last second and Jaskier winds up with his hand in Geralt's hair to brace himself. 

He doesn't mean to tug, he's barely aware that his hand is even in Geralt's hair. But he does. And Geralt goes limp immediately. He tips his head up and looks at Jaskier with a soft, dopey expression that looks out of place on his face. At a loss for words and struggling to catch his breath, Jaskier tugs again, just to see what happens and Geralt _whimpers_. And that's not something Jaskier is really prepared to deal with.

"Geralt?" he asks softly and Geralt shuts his eyes, ducking his head to avoid looking at him. 

"Oh no no no," Jaskier says quickly. He drops to his knees, shuffling forward between Geralt's thighs. "It's okay, love. Do you want me to untie you?" Geralt is dead silent and Jaskier releases his hold in Geralt's hair, cupping his jaw. "It's okay if you don't."

That certainly catches his attention. Geralt looks up at him again and his eyes are wide, the gold nearly eclipsed by his pupils, and his breathing is harsh. It hits Jaskier abruptly that he's not the only one affected by this. Eventually, Geralt shakes his head lightly and Jaskier settles himself. 

"Geralt," he asks softly, "can you tell me what you need?" Geralt just mumbles at him and Jaskier tips his head up. "You don't have to be embarrassed, darling, you look-" he hesitates, inhaling sharply as Geralt's eyes flick up and lock onto his own. "You look beautiful like this."

Geralt shifts beneath him with a little shudder and Jaskier moves his hand to steady him. His eyes drop between them and heat prickles along his skin as he realizes Geralt is aroused. Jaskier swallows hard and slides his hand down Geralt's chest, hooking his fingers around the rope and following it all the way down. His fingers twitch against it and he wants to _touch_ , but Geralt has given no indication that that's what he wants other than his blatant erection.

"Do you want to stay like this?" Jaskier asks and Geralt nods, eyes downward. "Do you want me to touch you?" Geralt whimpers again and Jaskier shudders at the desperation in that one little sound. "I need to know love. If you don't want me to, I won't, but if it's alright with you I would very much like to touch you right now."

" _Please_ ," Geralt whispers and Jaskier can barely breathe. 

"Okay," Jaskier breathes, "can you sit up for me?" 

Geralt straightens up, adjusting his posture, and his arousal becomes even more obvious. Jaskier releases him completely, pressing his palms to Geralt's thighs. He keeps his eyes on him, running his hands up his thighs, revelling in the feeling of the rope under his hands. Geralt's breath is hot against his face and Jaskier has to hold himself back from tipping forward and kissing him. 

Jaskier lets his hands linger, moving slowly over his clothes as he moves one hand in to cup Geralt's cock through his trousers. Under his touch, Geralt whines and bucks, rutting against his palm. 

"It's okay, love, I'm going to take care of you, just relax." Jaskier drags his fingers up, squeezing around the head of his cock before slipping off completely and unbuttoning his trousers. 

Geralt squirms and whines, dropping his head onto Jaskier's shoulder as Jaskier's hand slips inside his trousers and pulls his cock free. He moans and rocks up into the touch, pressing his face into Jaskier's neck. 

"You like being bound?" Jaskier asks gently. Geralt just groans at him, but it's enough of an answer. "You look lovely like this," Jaskier hums, "docile," he adds, contemplating the word. When Geralt doesn't protest it, Jaskier proceeds, slipping his fingers down the length of him and tugging gently. 

Geralt is already hard under his touch, but he jerks in Jaskier's hand and pre-come dribbles from the head. Jaskier doesn't let up, squeezing firmly and stroking right up to the head. Geralt shakes as Jaskier's thumb presses along his slit and he strains against the rope binding his arms to his back. 

"Okay?" Jaskier asks and Geralt nods with a grunt. "Tell me to stop and I will, darling."

"No," Geralt pants and when he looks up his eyes are wide and willing. It sends a shudder through Jaskier's whole body and something in him shifts. 

"Okay," he says firmly. He slips around to Geralt's back, pulling him up against him and leaning back against the tree behind him. 

Geralt goes easily, letting Jaskier maneuver him into place. With his legs still bound, it's a bit difficult to find a comfortable position, but Jaskier makes it work, gently leaning Geralt back against his chest when they're both settled. Geralt's pulse spikes and Jaskier nuzzles against him, kissing his shoulder. 

"Relax love, you can trust me." He pushes one hand down Geralt's chest tugging on the ropes as he goes and Geralt shudders with each touch until Jaskier's hand finds his cock again. 

Geralt bucks against him, desperate for even the faintest touch and it's hard for Jaskier to keep himself composed. If he'd had time to prepare, he'd be better off, but to be caught off guard by this... he's barely hanging on himself. He leans in close, nipping at Geralt's ear as his fingers slip up around the head of his cock. 

"If you like," Jaskier breathes, "we can go back to the inn tonight and I'll take care of you properly." He gives a twist of his wrist that has Geralt throwing his head back and Jaskier takes advantage of the position to lean in and kiss his throat. "I could tie you to the bed, fuck you like you deserve." 

Geralt squirms against him, pressing back against Jaskier's cock. He's been doing alright ignoring his own need, but lust burns through him now like a wildfire. He can't help but rock against him, though evidently, Geralt doesn't mind if the needy whine is anything to go by. 

So Jaskier tugs him closer, letting himself press up a little. He knows it's a dangerous line to tread, but Geralt is so fucking beautiful how is he supposed to hold back with Geralt moaning in his arms. Jaskier strokes him steadily, picking up the pace as Geralt's hips start twitching forward. At this rate, neither of them will last long, but as much as Jaskier would love to hold him off, make Geralt wait for his orgasm, that can wait. 

Geralt doesn't speak at all, though Jaskier isn't surprised about that and Geralt is more than willing in his arms, leaning into him and nosing against his neck. Jaskier tips his head, unthinking as he catches Geralt's lips in a kiss. It's too soft for the way he jerks him, the way Geralt shoves back against him. 

Jaskier slips up the head of Geralt's cock, jerking him in short, stunted bursts and Geralt drives his hips back, pressing against Jaskier's cock. Jaskier's barely hanging on to his own composure but he can feel Geralt shaking under him. It won't be long now. Jaskier can hold out until he gets Geralt back to the inn and can fuck him properly. 

One final flick of the wrist has Geralt keening and when Jaskier's finger presses under the head, Geralt comes. Jaskier strokes him through it, readjusting as Geralt slumps in his arms. But the new position has his cock pressed fully against Geralt's ass and Jaskier can't help himself. 

He barely rocks his hips twice before he's coming, wetness seeping into his trousers. He huffs a laugh and drops his forehead against Geralt's shoulder. 

"You're going to be the death of me, darling." He tips his head, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "What do you say we go back to the inn and have a hot bath run for you, hm?"

"Yeah," Geralt hums, "will you join me?"

"I'd be delighted."

"And then-" Geralt stops himself, humming before shifting his shoulders and looking away. "What you said earlier. Could we try that?" Oh. Fuck. He'd made the offer in the heat of the moment, not at all expecting Geralt to even acknowledge it, but-

"Of course, Geralt," he says softly, pressing a kiss to the back of his head, "we can do anything you want."


End file.
